


Socks

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Embarrassment, M/M, Socks, Tickling, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot: Sherlock and Victor just finished having sex. There are a few things wrong. First: Sherlock is still wearing socks. Second: Mrs. Hudson apparently heard the whole thing. Third: Mrs. Turner apparently did too. Fourth: Sherlock is very ticklish. </p><p>Only three of these are actual problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> This series contains a stand alone stories that were prompted or otherwise posted on my tumblr page. They have not been beta'd and are just flights of fancy.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes.

“Did…you really leave your socks on?” Victor had been panting, trying to catch his breath, when a sliver of color caught his eye in the peripheral. Sure enough, both socks were still in pristine condition around Sherlock’s feet.

 

“I didn’t realize sock removal was a requirement to having sex.” Sherlock informed him primly. He lifted his feet up slightly to look at them, and even wiggled his toes for a moment before dropping them back down to the mattress. Victor curled on his side and sat up, propping his head on the knuckles of his hand as he frowned down at the socks.

 

“It’s just…why didn’t you take them off?”

 

“I was a otherwise occupied at the time. And you should hardly complain, you knocked the lamp over in the sitting room.”

 

“Well, exactly.” Victor muttered, waving his hand in the air as though to say: eureka! “If one gets to that level of excitement with one’s partner, one expects…sockless sex.”

 

“Have I disappointed?” Sherlock asked with a leer. He sat up quickly and twisted, pushing Victor flat onto his back. Victor’s hands reached up and caught him. Their hips ground together – _too sensitive!_ – and Victor let out a slight squeak as he readjusted Sherlock’s body on top of him. “Were you…dissatisfied?” Sherlock continued, leaning down to trace one of Victor’s tattoos with his tongue.

 

Before Victor could reply, Mrs. Hudson shouted up the stairs: “Boys?! Are you quite all right? It sounded like you were fighting?” For a moment, it felt like they were teenagers again, getting caught necking by Sherlock’s mother. Both Sherlock and Victor were frozen on top of each other, any returning excitement flagging immediately as they realized Mrs. Hudson had likely been privy to every part of their exchange.

 

“Oh God.” Sherlock rolled off Victor and pressed his face to his hands in utter embarrassment while Victor somehow managed to choke out a:

 

“We’re all better now!” The comment wasn’t exactly how he intended to phrase it, and Sherlock groaned again as Mrs. Hudson replied:

 

“Well, could you keep it down next time? Mrs. Turner called and said even her married ones were not as loud!”

 

“Oh God!” Sherlock buried his face into his pillow even as Victor choked on a laugh that was coming up his throat.

 

“Will do Mrs. H!” He called down, before he gave into the urge to just giggle loudly into the back of his hand.

 

“It isn’t funny. You realize she’s going to be at it all month?” Sherlock lamented, slamming his head into his pillow even as Victor started to lean over him once more.

 

“Well, at least she has a good sense of humor about it.” Victor lightly ran his fingertips over Sherlock’s back, swirling them around hypersensitive skin and dipping onto Sherlock’s ribs. The younger man jumped slightly in surprise, and Victor grinned in triumph. “Still ticklish, Bee?” He asked innocently.

 

“Don’t you-” Too late. Victor’s fingers dug in and suddenly Sherlock was squealing. He threw his body backwards, but was caught by his lover’s firm hand and pinned down as the other came about to start digging into his ribs. Hysteric laugher that was completely antithetical to what Sherlock wanted to do started to echo loudly through the room. No matter how many times he twisted and turned, Victor was going to another spot and the wiggling fingers always found their mark. “Stop! Stop!” Sherlock hooted, even as Victor kept at it.

 

Sherlock made a valiant attempt at return fire, but it made little difference because Victor was already laughing and he wasn’t ticklish anyway. They tumbled this way and that, and Sherlock fought a brave battle. He tried to kick his lover off him, but Victor merely snatched his foot out of the air and yanked the offending sock off of it. Then he went in for the kill on the other one.

 

The soles of Sherlock’s feet were even more sensitive than his ribs, but he was far more capable of jumping away. He lurched his legs to the side- laughing harder as he tried to break free. A rogue kick landed on the side of Victor’s head, and it paused Victor enough for Sherlock to sit up. “You all right?” He asked, just to be sure. Victor turned and grinned.

 

Then he pounced. They fell back into each other’s arms, and rolled over until Sherlock was on top once again. “Christ, you’re lovely.” Victor told him, holding Sherlock’s hair out of his face as Sherlock smiled down at him.

 

“So are you, when you cease tormenting me.”

 

“Never.” Victor swore, pulling Sherlock down for a kiss. “Come now. You owe me another round of sex. This time- without the bloody socks.” It didn’t really matter how long it took for that sex to actually transpire, one thing was understood: they’d stay in bed until it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you want filled? Want to just say hi? Let me know!
> 
> falcon-fox-and-coyote.tumblr.com


End file.
